This application relates to optical and photonic devices for various applications, such as optical, radio frequency (RF), and microwave applications.
Optical devices may be used to manipulate or control light for applications where signals are not in the optical frequencies. As an example, RF and microwave oscillators for generating signals in the RF and microwave frequencies may be constructed as “hybrid” devices by using both electronic and optical components to form opto-electronic oscillators (“OEOs”). See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,723,856, 5,777,778, 5,929,430, and 6,567,436. As another example, tunable RF and microwave filters may be designed to filter RF and microwave signals by optical filtering of the modulated light to select one or more desired microwave or RF spectral components as the filtered output.